The Gypsy Danger
by Bryan Stark
Summary: Luffy gets sheltered under the wings of Shanks from when he was 7 and has spent 11 years learning all he can about the world, now its time for him to venture out on his own, with the help of a few friends of course. ASL is alive and well, Luffy X Hancock X Harem? i don't know yet, other characters are open for parring. Rated M for violence in the later chapters.
1. Prologue

**OK so, this is my new fic, my other one is still in continued I am just waiting for the season 7 of GOT to kick in so I know what happens next, now that that is out of the way I present you The Gypsy Danger, I know pacific rim right? well the name just stuck to me besides it's catchy. The names of the OC are from Pirates of the Caribbean, mistery Devil Fruit for Luffy, ill let you guess what it is. Luffy X Hancock X Harem, Zoro X OC (still thinking about it) it would go on a fast pace until we reach the major arcs, (Alabasta, Dressrosa etc.) so bare with me on this, but still the quality still good by my standards, so please enjoy**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT ODA SENSEI**

* * *

 **PROLOUGE**

"You sure about this kid?" asked Shanks to Luffy, he has protected him ever since the Navy buster called Foosha Village just because they found out that he was the son of Monkey D. Dragon, along with his brother Portgas D. Ace who was the son of the Pirate King Gold Roger. _Would they have attacked if they knew a son of a Noble was there? I don't think so; they probably would have just sent and insurgent crew,_ thought Shanks

"Of course I am Shanks" he beamed as he stared at the horizon "If Ace went on his way when he was 18 then I'll go too, after all" Luffy turn around and gave him a wide grin "I'll be the King of the Pirates!"

"But I don't understand Luffy" asked one of Shanks crew "why the East Blue? I mean all you need to do was say that you were part of the Red Haired Pirates and they will come flocking on your side".

"Yeah," as he looked rather perplexed "but where's the fun in that?" he asked, as they all burst in laughter realizing that it was exactly why they all fell in love with the boy.

"We'll drop you off at the cove where Rayleigh said your ship is waiting," said Yasoop "it should come to view anytime soon" as soon as he said it Luffy ran starboard and beamed as the island came to view.

"We'll sure miss that kid" said Benn to Roo "yup, we'll get an awful lot of quite around here" he said as he took a swig at his ale.

"Is it finally time?" a wayward voice came from the brig as they all looked at who was coming.

"Rayleigh, we could see the cove tell us where to dock" said an irritated Rockstar. "Just lower us on a small boat and we'll be on our way" said Rayleigh as he approached the Helm.

"I still don't get it old man" asked Shanks "aren't you too old to be gallivanting with Luffy in the High Seas? I'm pretty sure he won't enter the Grand Line for at least a year or two" he said while downing his ale.

Rayleigh just laughed and said "Where's the fun in that?" earning a few disappointed sigh from the crew, "besides, he reminds me too much of the young Roger, I want to see him grow along with his crew"

"Won't you be helping them grow?" asked Benn "I mean you could direct him to where he would be going and give advice to them on where to go" he said curious as to what the real reason Rayleigh would go and be a part of Luffy's crew.

"Can't an old man simply just enjoy the last bit of adventure he can find in his old age?" said Rayleigh as he approached Luffy who is still at the side of the ship watching as they came near the cove.

"Besides, I promised to Luffy that I would be his Helmsman when he so choose to set out on his own" he smiled and tapped the young man at his shoulder.

"Yo, Rayleigh" he said excitement practically oozing out of him, "we should be going now Luffy, it would be a shame if the Gypsy would run over this puny ship on her way out" he said while laughing much to the annoyance of the crew the of the Red Force.

"Well this is it then Shanks" Luffy said as he offered his hands for Shanks to shake, but instead the yonko, held him for a massive bears hug "make me proud then Luffy, who knows maybe one day the Red Hair Pirates would sail under your colours" he said while placing his fabled straw hat on Luffy's head.

"Shishishishi, will do Shanks," he hoped on a small boat along with Rayleigh as they were about to begin their journey, but they all face planted when they saw what the two were hauling behind them, _five boats full of rations? They practically robbed us of food,_ Exclaimed Shanks in his head.

"How much did they take?" asked Yasoop to Benn "ten days' worth of food and the entire loot from the past month," he said while scratching his head while reading the note Luffy left them.

"100 million belli?" said Roo as he read Luffy's note "well, at least they are off with a great start, let's stay for a while and see what the Gypsy Danger looks like" said Shanks as he drank heavily from his stash.

"It was made to be the Flagship of Roger's Fleet," said one of the crew members "yup so it's bound to be beautiful, it's a shame it never got to set sail, with the execution and all" said another one. The crew waited for about 15 minutes when they saw commotion near the entrance.

What they saw left them speechless, the ship was 4 times as big as the Red Force, with 3 huge mast in the middle and 1 smaller mast in the front, she had 5 decks with a total of at least 70 canons, the Captains quarters was at the top at the poop deck, swallowing the rear mast, Luffy's quarters was massive it occupied one fourth of the top deck, the deck also had stairs in the middle which the crew would use to get to the 2nd level, the Red Hair Pirates scrambled to get in the ship and explore all its commodities.

The 2nd level was mainly for sleeping purposes but it had canons protruding every 4 feet so it limited the housing space, consisting mostly of hammocks but with the occasional quarters that had 2 beds, and the First mates quarter at the back.

The 3rd level was the kitchen and store house for food, again the canons limited the space but it did not feel cramped, it also had 2 quarters near the back which could house 4 people and dining tables in front of the kitchen.

The 4th level is where the female crew would probably love the most, it's the bath house, separated male and female, and it also had one treasure vault, which is already filled with gold as it was filled out back when Roger was still alive.

The brig had Seastone cells which they could house prisoners and where three of the treasure vaults were placed, of course that is all that the Red Hair Pirates saw, what they did not see was the hidden machines and technology Tom had placed on the boat no one even noticed that from the 2nd level down that it had a lot more space than the top deck, like how the baths had a hot spring settings, or that the brig had a submarine hidden somewhere, or that every room although looks like cramp was actually more than 100 square meters when you enter it, or the fact that even without wind the Gypsy Danger could still move without the help of paddles, and many more that could make living in the Gypsy Danger more comfortable while still making it a terror on the High Seas, all in all the Gypsy Danger was ahead of its time when it comes to ship designs and tech.

Shanks rounded up his crew for an announcement after the tour of Gypsy Danger, "I'll only say this once so listen up," he shouted from the Helm, "we have spent 10 years with our little brother Luffy, we had seen him grow up to be the fine young man that he is today, and that we have help him in all the aspects in life, now this I will only say once, you have 10 seconds to decide if you want to join Luffy in his new adventure or stay with me and we continue ours" Shanks counted till ten and when he was down he spoke once again.

"those who wish to stay with me return to Red now," most of the crew returned but Shanks could tell that there was a few who were staying, after a minute Shanks counted that there was 27 from his crew who wanted to stay with Luffy and he noticed that most of them were young near Luffy's age and were still quite inexperienced.

"I am not your Captain now," he said to them, "I have thought Luffy everything that I can and I wish you all the best in your voyage, and see you in the Grand Line" with that he vanished and they were out of sight in just a couple of minutes.

"Captain on the deck," called out Rayleigh, and they immediately readied with whatever Luffy would command them, "the wind is on our sails boys, it's time for adventure".

* * *

 **AND CUT! Hope you liked it, the first chapter would be out real quick so, review, follow do what ever you want ill appreciate it...**


	2. Adventurers

**I had to edit this one, I had some bad points but hopefully im not going too fast, but I mean we all have seen this point in Luffy's adventure right? no need to dig deep, I just need to point out how different it would go from the story, anyways pls enjoy**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE, IT IS OWN BY THE LEGENDARY ODA SENSEI**

* * *

 **Chapter 1**

"Ship!" yelled a crew member in the crow's nest, immediately Luffy got out of his room and went straight to the helm where Rayleigh was waiting, "orders Captain?" asked the old timer.

"Let them be they don't pause a threat to us" said Luffy as he went to the side of Gypsy to watch the other ship sail by. Rayleigh watch him with a smile on his face, Luffy is almost 6 ft. tall and had a very athletic built, he wore a black coat over his white shirt and tattered cargo shorts with the straw hat that Shanks gave him. He has grown handsome but still retaining his boyish look, he had a slight tan and deep dark eyes, _he would break a lot of hearts,_ thought Rayleigh _not that they could compete with his girl I might add._

Luffy could see the crew of the cruise ship scrambling on deck as their ship was about to meet theirs, but all of a sudden cannon balls came crashing in as they were about to meet.

"Where did those came from?" asked one of the crew, casually strolling the deck towards the sides "I don't know, probably local pirates of the East Blue" said another one as he too was curious.

"All hands on deck," said Luffy to Rayleigh, of course being the loyal helmsman that he is, he shouted his captain's orders, forcing all those who were lounging around in a mad scramble.

Luffy stood in front of the helm that was raised from the deck by one level making his crew stop whatever they were doing, he had a huge smile and was radiating excitement around him.

"All right boys!" he yelled "our first taste of battle, show them what we've got" he signalled them, and it started a great loud cheer from the crew.

"They were only formed five hours ago but they seem to move like they have been together for years" said Rayleigh as he laid his head on a beach stool.

"Well they have been aboard the Red Force for years now so I expect nothing less" he said as he sat on the railings.

"Aren't you going to fight?" asked Rayleigh.

"Nah, the crew can handle them" he said while looking at the mad scramble of those in the cruise ship, "maybe I'll take a stroll in the cruise, who knows I might find something valuable"

"Suite yourself," Rayleigh said as he closed his eyes.

"Gibbs!" said Luffy," you take the lead, I'll be back in a while" this made him stop in his tracks, Gibbs have been a pirate for three years now and this is his first time leading a fight, he was honoured beyond belief so with a huge smile he answered "Aye, aye captain!"

* * *

Luffy is now strolling casually along the corridors of the cruise, he left his coat on his boat so he can blend inside the cruise, the other pirates haven't boarded it yet but he doubted if they can even get within 50 yards from it.

He saw nothing of value inside so he went on deck to watch the fight, and as expected his crew is overwhelming the other pirates. Bored he jumped near the helm of the pink ship and watched as his crew dismantled their enemies, without killing them of course. After a few minutes his crew had managed to secure the deck and had tied all those who haven't lost consciousness.

"Who is your captain?" asked an obese woman, _she reminds me of Big Mom for some reason,_ thought Luffy "I demand to see him! I am Alvida, the most beautiful and most powerful woman in all the seas" she said with an angry expression but all it did was make Luffy's crew laugh further enraging the whale.

"I've seen fish woman prettier than you, you old coot!" yelled one crew member who was leaning against the railing.

"You will pay for that!" she retaliated trying to force the ropes loose "I demand to speak to your captain! How dare him enter my fishing spot!" she said still trying to break loose.

"Don't bother with the Captain," said Gibbs "he leaves little things to his crew trusting that we can handle the pirates from the East Blue" he said while walking towards them.

"After all, this is the weakest sea" said another one of Luffy's crew, followed by laughter, Alvida was about to retaliate when they heard a loud crash near the helm, followed by footsteps and a few murmurs from the Gypsy crew.

"I thought you know better than that Turner," said a deep voice from the smoke, "no matter what sea you came from, no matter how outmatched your opponent is never, ever look down upon them, you owe them that much" he continued, what Alvida saw next was the stuff she only heard from legends.

A tall man wearing a black cape emerging from the cover of smoke with a deep dark voice, it was fear Alvida and her crew was feeling.

"This is our first fight as a crew and I expect that this does not happen again, am I understood?" asked the man, followed by a chorus of approval from his crew.

"Now, Captain Alvida, I am sorry for the troubles" he said she saw his face smiling at her "but we are still pirates, and you fired against us first? We'll take your loot, I hope you saved up somewhere" he said as he started to order his crew.

"You can't do this!" Alvida tried to protest, saying ridiculous things to Luffy's crew, even offering her body in exchange for them to not rob them blind, of course earning a few chuckles from the Gypsy crew.

Luffy was now standing on the side waiting for the Gypsy to close in on Alvida's ship, he did not turn to face her but spoke none the less "The only rules that matter are these," he said "what a man can do, and what a man can't do, you're lucky we aren't pirates like most on the Grand Line, if those were the ones you met? They'd leave you dead floating on the ocean while they turn your ship to one of theirs, remember my name, Monkey D. Luffy, the Future King of the Pirates" he said as he leapt towards Gypsy.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Gypsy while the Luffy was gallivanting in the cruise ship, Rayleigh felt someone coming towards the Gypsy so he stood up and searched the sides and true enough he found a girl climbing up, and a boat full of what looks to be treasure floating just beside the Gypsy.

"Well hello there missy," said Rayleigh as she was about to reach the top "care to join silly old me in waiting for my comrades?" he asked.

"Kyaa!" was all Rayleigh heard from her as she fell from the ship and landed on the treasure that she stole from the Alvida Pirates.

"Well I guess she does not want to then" Rayleigh stated and returned to his stool to sleep, moments later Luffy arrived from the pink ship.

"I thought you weren't going to fight?" asked Rayleigh, "I didn't, just reminded the crew what we are" he said as he strolled towards his cabin.

"And what are we?" Rayleigh asked with a smile on his face "were adventurers, free to do what we want, be it finding One Piece, All Blue, mapping the world, or just simply reaching the end of the Horizon, while making money of course" he said as he closed his door.

"That we are" said Rayleigh as he lay down once more.

* * *

 **AND CUT! short chapter so expect longer ones coming**


	3. Zoro

**OK, new chapter is out! I repeat this story would follow the cannon but with major twist and turns, Luffy would be OOC at times and at times he would be just as Luffy as he was at the manga/anime. I tend to put comedy but I am not that good in writing it so bear with the corny jokes, and please as always enjoy.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE IT BELONGS TO THE GREAT ODA SENSEI**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

"Land hoy!" yelled the crew member on the crow's nest, as Shells Town came to view, the Gypsy Danger needed to restock as the food they got from Alvida and Shanks was running low and would only feed them for about three more days.

"That's a marine base island right?" asked Gibbs to another crew member, "yeah from what I heard, are we really sure about this?" he asked.

"I don't know," replied Gibbs, "the food we got could last till we get to the next island, I don't mind starving for a few days if that means we can stay on the low for as long as possible" he added.

"Besides I heard our First Mate was supposed to be on that town," added another crew, earning a few curious looks from the others "hey, Pintel! I thought Rayleigh was the First mate?" asked Turner.

"No," answered Pintel, "Regeti heard Captain Luffy talking to Captain Shanks that he wanted a guy named Zoro to be the First Mate, apparently he met Luffy when he was still here in the East Blue" he added further confusing the others.

"Ahh yes, young Zoro" added Rayleigh as he got curious as to what the crew was talking about "a gifted swordsman that one, could possibly rival Mihawk one day" with that statement the crew began to stir as they all got excited as to who would this mysterious man is.

Minutes later the Island was in view and Luffy went out of his cabin, "Drop the sails, we anchor here" he began, "we would go by boat. That island is a Marine base it would do us no good if we get in to trouble this early on" he added as he went down the deck and waited.

"Gibbs, Pintel and Turner go and get some food" he said as the crew rounded up towards him "Regeti, Swann get someone to accompany you and explore the island, see what you can learn the rest do what you want just don't cause trouble the Helmsman should be enough to protect the ship" with that the whole crew burst with activity.

"What about you Captain?" asked Regeti, Luffy just looked at him and smiled "I'll go and meet a friend" he said as he jump first to one of the waiting boats.

* * *

When Luffy arrived on the Island everyone looked depressed and uncaring, something you would not expect from an island with a marine base on it. Luffy stood out like a sore thumb among the towns people; he was looking around when he heard a child crying.

"Hey what's wrong?" he asked as he knelt down wiping the tears away from the small child "Zoro was being mean" she said. _What did you do now?_ Luffy thought

"Well tell me what he did" he asked the girl as they went in on a bar to get some food, and the girl told Luffy all about Captain Morgan's son and all the things that he has done and how Zoro protected them, this made Luffy proud that his first mate was doing something good but again he was worried that he might have been spotted by the marines earlier than expected.

"Tell you what" he said to the little girl "I'll go and get big brother Zoro out and we will have him taste these rice balls you made, does that sound fun?" the girl nodded, Luffy left the pub as soon as he knew the girl will be fine.

Luffy searched for his First mate for almost half an hour when he finally found him tied on a cross at the front of the marine base.

"I thought you'd be in a better spot when we finally meet," Luffy said as he approached the cross, Zoro just chuckled and replied to his captain "I thought I'd be out of here before you came, besides I was not planning on spending another night sleeping and starving like this" Zoro said as he smirked at Luffy.

"Did you have to be that mean to that small girl?" asked Luffy, "I had too, had that brat seen me with her he could very well be tormenting them again" Zoro replied, but with that came a weird looking boy with a couple of marines at his side.

"You're not allowed to talk to that criminal" said Helmepo, _What is up with this guy?_ Thought Helmepo, _he just seem ordinary from a far, but as you get closer you get the feeling like you could die._ "Why can't I talk to him? What did he do?" Luffy asked the boy, they had a small crowed now watching them.

"He assaulted a marine!" yelled Helmepo. _Holy shit,_ he was now bead sweating and was incredibly scared, he has never met anyone who could scare him just by talking.

"Weird," replied Luffy "that's not what I heard from the people, they said that a crazy person was harassing a store, but I'm sure that the marines are the ones to believe isn't it" Helmepo visible gulped.

"Of course we are the ones you should believe!" he boasted once again, Luffy walked close to him flaring a bit of his King's Haki not enough to make him unconscious but enough to rattle his knees, and make him pee his pants. Helmepo's head was now running a single phrase over and over again, _I'm going to die today I'm going to freaking die!_ He had nothing in his mind but death, he looked to his side for help but the marine he was with was as terrified as he was.

"But you're not in the marines are you?" Luffy whispered and walked away towards the marine base, as he was about to enter he flared up his King's Haki nocking everyone unconscious. A few minutes later he came out walking with three swords in hand, what came next was the stuff of nightmares for Helmepo and his goons.

There he was, walking like a demon in broad day light, his face covered by his straw hat and his black cloak flailing with the wind giving of an aura of just death, pure un-adulterated death. Even the goons Helmepo with was trembling in fear, then the unthinkable happened, he drew one of Zoro's sword and struck them, all of them screamed and waited for their demise, but nothing came.

"Never heard someone screamed like that," Zoro said while smirking, but before Zoro could follow with his remark shots were fired from the base.

"I guess someone were awake now," said Luffy "that's because you underestimated them, especially captain Morgan, may I?" asked Zoro as he strapped in his swords.

"Be my guest," said Luffy as he ushered his hands towards the Marines.

Zoro may have been exhausted, starving and sleepless but he still kicked Morgan's ass real bad. When he returned to Luffy near the cross Helmepo seemed to have mellowed enough to talk.

"Call the Navy HQ and tell them what happened here," Luffy said to one of the goons, "I know you have been oppressed enough in this island, you don't have to pretend anymore, tell them you need to talk to Admiral Garp regarding one of his grandson, tell them it's Luffy then tell him what happened here, he would clean up after this mess, have a good day to you" this stunned the Marines, apparently the man standing in front of them was Admiral Garp's grandson.

"Y-Yes sir," responded one of the goons, "I'm sorry for the inconvenience sir, and thank you for everything" the Marine managed to stand up and salute Luffy but he rejected him.

"I'm no marine," he said as he smiled to them "I'm just a pirate passing by" he taped his shoulder and walked away like nothing happened.

* * *

Rumours spread around town fast and when Luffy and Zoro was now on the docks all the people around them were talking to themselves about how the grandson of Garp the Hero took down the wicked regime of Captain Morgan.

"Hear that?" asked Zoro with a smirk "you're a hero now captain" he said chuckling as he got on the boat.

"Y-Yeah, it's not like I was the one who took him down," Luffy replied and hopped on the boat, "Please tell me that this is not our boat we would sail around East Blue with" Zoro grimaced.

"No of course not, why would you even think that?" Luffy replied "Well knowing you, I would not even expect to the next island without starving to death, I remember the last time we went on a journey Luffy, if Shanks hadn't found us we would have starved to death, heck if we met a freak storm that week we would have been dead, with you not being able to swim and me carrying this precious swords in such a small frame" Zoro retaliated.

"Relax First Mate," Luffy said as he laid back and allowed Zoro to row by himself, "I got us a sweet ride" as soon as Zoro paddled they heard a small child call for them.

"Zoro-nii, Luffy-nii!" yelled the small girl that Luffy met earlier that day "Hey I forgot about that girl" said Luffy.

"What do you say Captain?" asked Zoro asked "I say you go and apologise to the girl for earlier, and also go and eat, it would be quite the long paddle to the Gypsy I don't want you to keel over the side of the boat" he said as he jumped towards the docks.

"Keel over," whispered Zoro, "you're the one who keel's over when you don't eat every few hours" he said he tied the boat to the docks.

Zoro and Luffy was now in the bar where the girl led them to, Zoro apologised from how he acted earlier, and explained his reasons, Luffy ate and drank heartily as well as Zoro, they were all enjoying everything when all of a sudden marines came pouring in.

"What do you want?" asked Zoro, "nothing sir, we just want to properly thank you both for getting rid of Captain Morgan, he and his son has plagued this town for years now and we appreciate the help" one marine said.

"Ah, it was nothing" said Luffy who stood up and greeted them "just tell grandpa the story and he'll believe it" he said with a smile.

"Yes, well you see" another marine replied "you mentioned that you were pirates when you left the base, as much as we owe you we cannot have pirates on our shores so if you would leave as soon as possible we would not tell anyone else about you, well anyone but Admiral Garp of course".

"Well of course," said Luffy, he turned towards the little girl and pulled out a Jolly Roger from out of nowhere, "I would like to thank you for worrying and taking care of my friend Zoro here in his stay here in Shell's town, and as a payment I would give this to you, this would serve as a reminder that this bar is protected by my crew is that ok?" he turned to the marines who only nodded.

It was not uncommon for pirates to have properties to on islands with a marine base; as long as they do not cause trouble and that they abide by the law as they enter its boundaries. Now Luffy found himself waving good bye to a couple dozen marines and a family who he had only met a few hours ago, _I guess nothing would be normal in my adventures_ he thought.

Half an hour later and the Gypsy Danger came into view and Luffy was all smiles while Zoro is still mad that he's rowing.

"What are you smiling at?" he asked infuriated, "we're coming up on the Gypsy, turn around" Luffy said while pointing on their ship, and what happened next, would be ingrained in Luffy's mind forever.

* * *

 **Short chapter as we all knew what happened at Shell's town, I just wanted to point out the difference from the manga this fic, next chapter is longer I promise and with an awesome twist.**

 **leave a review and follow the story it's greatly appreciated.**


	4. Starting Point

**OK you make like this chapter or out right hate it.**

 **I DO NOT OWN ONE PIECE IT BELONGS TO ODA SENSEI.**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

Life at sea could be boring sometimes, nothing to do except lounge around waiting to get to your next destination, with the routine of cooking and cleaning in between. But the crew of the Gypsy was having none of that, ever since Zoro came on the ship, the crew have been partying till dusk to dawn for three days straight, but everyone not even the mighty pirates of the Grand Line can with stand the ultimate price of partying, hangover.

Over the course of three days the crew have travelled from Shells Town to Orange Town without them even remembering a single thing, we now find Zoro and Gibbs past out in the docks.

Zoro was the first to wake up, and was hit by a massive head ache and nausea, _Hangover_ he thought as he sat and looked around and found Gibbs sleeping on the beach with a bottle of rum on his chest.

"Gibbs wake up," he kicked him repeatedly "Gibbs wake up we need to find the crew".

"You know its bad luck to wake a man whilst sleeping" he said while adjusting his eyes to the sun, "I'm taking my chances, you got any money on you?" asked Zoro.

"I think so, I always keep a stash hidden away!" he said sarcastically, as he got up and dusted sand out of his clothes "either way I need to get out of this sun, my head is killing me" he said as they walked towards town.

Immediately they noticed the lack of people on the town, and the air which is full of depression, they even notice the lack of products around.

"Pirates," whispered Gibbs, "I just know it".

Moments later Zoro and Gibbs saw a woman running towards them with half a dozen men running after her. The woman has long orange hair, hour glass shape (not that she's hiding it) wearing only a bra and fit pants.

"Boss!" she yelled towards Zoro "you came to save me?" earning a confused look from Zoro.

"I'm sorry but I'm going to have to leave these guys to you two," she said while running away.

"Great," murmured Gibbs, "a hustler, I'm leaving these guys to you Zoro my head is spinning again" he said as he took cover on a nearby shade.

"It's not like I have much of a choice" he said unsheathing Shisui, and dashing towards the men, within a flash he manage to cut down seven men with even thinking about it.

"Good way to die, fast and clean" Gibbs said as he stood up and walked beside Zoro, "Let's go eat then find the others".

Out at sea the crew is now waking up, Luffy had been decked out on the crow's nest when he woke up, _how did I get here?_ He asked himself as he figured out where he was.

* * *

"Captain!" yelled one of the crew; he looked to the side to see who called for him.

"Zoro and Gibbs are missing!" he yelled again. _Where did they go? Last I remember we were drinking out on sea, could they have fallen off while drunk?_

"Gather the crew!" Luffy yelled back. Minutes later a very hangover crew faced Luffy.

"Find the nearest island" he said as he sat down on the stairs leading to the helm, "it's our best bet on finding those two, and go cook us something to eat" with that the whole crew did their best to look sharp, and followed Luffy's orders.

"First time leading a crew after a party eh?" asked Raleigh, as he sat down near him, "I remember my first time drinking out at sea" he added as he drank some more.

"Yeah, yeah I heard all of it, you past out and got picked by a Vinsmoke near the border of South Blue, and one thing led to another you got married to one of Big Mom's daughter, and you got rescued by Roger but only after impregnating your wife, I heard all of it by now" he said as he got up and walked towards his room.

"Wake me up when we reach the next island," he said "ohh, and make sure the guys don't doze off while I'm not watching" he added and closed the door.

"Aye, aye captain" he whispered and proceeded to the helm.

"Alright you, deck apes!" he yelled to the crew who all just want to sleep, "hoist the sails, clear the deck and for god's sake Pintel put some shorts on!"

"I love yelling, at hangover people" he said as he drank from his stash.

* * *

Meanwhile with Zoro and Gibbs, they are now currently eating at a dive bar when a weird bunch of people came strolling towards them.

"I am Captain Buggy of the Buggy Pirates," he said as stood in front of the two, "it has come to my attention that someone has killed seven of my crew, and I have come to for revenge" he said as he stomped his feet on their table.

"Don't know what you're talking about," Zoro said as he stuffed his face once more with food, "look over there maybe you could find something about it" Gibbs added while pointing at an alley way but was actually pointing at a trash can.

Buggy got irritated and threw the table upside down, "are you mocking me?" he asked trying to be intimidating "I am the most powerful man in all the East Blue, I am Buggy the Clown and I know that you have killed my men," but before he could finish his sentence Zoro stood up.

"You know I was eating that," Zoro said flaring up his King's Haki and making everyone fall to their knees, Buggy immediately recognized what it was, _why does a man possessing this in the East Blue_ he staggered a bit but managed to stay awake.

"Who are you?" Buggy asked Zoro, clearly struggling to stay awake "what are you doing in the East Blue?" he added falling to his knees.

"You're familiar with haki," stated Gibbs as he drank his coffee, "never knew someone from the East Blue would know about haki, then again not everyone on the Grand Line knows about it" said as he stared at Buggy.

"Who are you people," Buggy asked again, this time clearly showing fear, "I'm Gibbs this friendly guy here is Zoro, were from the Straw Hat crew" he said at the same time Zoro lifted his haki off.

"You really shouldn't be flaring King's Haki in this part of the world," Gibbs said to Zoro as he went to Buggy and helped him get up.

"Look we were sorry about you're crew mates but they attacked us first," he stated "besides the fault lies with that hot bimbo who they were chasing, she said that we were his boss and that we would take care of them for her" he added further scaring Buggy, _these guys would kill for as little as that?_ He thought to himself.

"I would have stopped Zoro from killing them but we weren't really on the best state of mind that time," he said and ushered Buggy inside the pub, "and please can you not tell our captain that we killed someone? We would really appreciate this if you do not make this in to an even bigger problem" he said as he put his arm around Buggy who was still shaken up.

* * *

Around that time most of the Buggy crew has woken up and started to wonder what happened. They did not see their captain around and decided to wonder off and look for him, some went to the beach, some back to the port, some to their hide out but oddly enough none had thought of finding him on the pub.

Moments later the Gypsy Danger came in to view and was about to dock on the port, most of the Buggy Pirates had called for backup.

The silence at port was deafening, tensions were high as the Buggy Pirates prepared to meet the Gypsy, all were worried for their Captain, but most importantly they were worried for themselves.

When the giant ship docked they expected a rush of pirates coming out and attacking them, but they only saw a lone man walking the plank and casually strolling towards them.

The man was tall man wearing a cape similar to what Marine Admirals would wear but in black, with a straw hat covering his face. Absolute silence filled the port as the man met with the Buggy Crew.

"What do you want?" asked someone, the man raised his head revealing his handsome face all the while grinning at the man before him.

"Have you seen someone with green haired man with three swords and a man with an awesome beard with a scar running across his nose?" the man asked as he walked closer towards them.

"Aye, we saw them," said another, "Captain Buggy has probably killed them both near the pub" he said as the men around him laughed.

"I doubt that," the man said and walked straight through the crowd of pirates.

"Hey, where do you think you're going?" asked a man causing uproar from the rest of the pirates.

The man ignored them and just continued walking, they wanted to follow after him but none of them manage to even make a step, it's like they were not even allowed to move.

Unbeknownst to all of them, a certain orange head was watching from afar.

* * *

Luffy was walking down an alley when someone called for him, "hey there," said a pretty girl on a balcony "looking for something?" she asked.

"Yeah, actually I was looking for my crew mates who got washed up on this island" he said, looking up he saw probably one of the prettiest girls he ever laid eyes upon.

"Really, what do they look like?" she asked as she went down, "Nami, by the way" she reached out wanting to shake hands.

"Luffy," he replied "well one was a moss head, you know green hair with three swords strapped to his side, and the other has a beard and a scar running across his nose" he said as he continued to walk beside Nami.

"Well, I probably saw them earlier," Nami said holding both her hands at the back of her head, making her already impressive breast a better angle for Luffy.

"Really, where?" asked Luffy who was starting to redden.

"I saw them kill half a dozen man earlier near the port," with that statement Luffy's whole demeanour changed, from welcoming to one of dismay.

"Do you know where they are now?" he asked again, looking at her, but not before glancing at her boobs.

Nami saw this; she just smiled and led Luffy towards the pub they were in.

When they arrived at the pub, Luffy saw Zoro and Gibbs eating with a man with weird clothes.

"Captain," yelled Zoro as they walked in.

"Hey, cap," Gibbs said as he stood up and met Luffy "we found someone who knew Captain Shanks, he said that they were on the crew of Gold Roger back in the day, come I'll introduce you" he said as he put his arms around Luffy.

"Buggy, meet Captain Luffy" Gibbs said as he sat Luffy down at their table, clearly not noticing the fair maiden beside him, earning an annoyed look from Nami.

"That hat, I recognise that somewhere" Buggy said as inspecting the hat closely as he separated his head, surprising Luffy and Nami.

"Yeah, that's Rogers's hat!" he yelled in excitement, surprising everyone even Luffy "I was only in his crew for a few months but I won't forget that hat till the day I die" he said as he was fussing about Luffy's hat.

Luffy beamed upon hearing that news, he always knew Shanks loved his hat, but he never knew he got it from someone; they talked some more for a few hours completely disregarding Nami.

"So Buggy, want to be first crew to sail under my colours?" asked Luffy out of the blue, surprising everyone there "I don't know, I mean I know your strong Luffy but isn't that a bit too early? I mean you only got your crew a week ago" he asked but not completely denying Luffy.

"Awe man come on," Luffy while beaming at the prospect of starting his fleet "I won't be taking your loot, just sail my colours and I'll protect you, you know? The basics"

"Don't pressure him Captain," said Gibbs "I mean we are still starting out, you can ask Buggy again some other time," Gibbs wanted to continue but Buggy interrupted him.

"No," he said firmly "I know I have my limitations and I am not as strong as I say I am, it's only a matter of time before I run to stronger pirates and when that day come I want me and my crew to be safe and fight alongside good friends and that they know that they won't be abandoned, so yes, I am accepting your offer Luffy, I'll sail under you r colours" he stood up and placed his fist to his chest.

"I Captain Buggy the Clown, pledge my loyal to you Captain Luffy and the Straw Hat Pirates, along with two hundred of my men" he said, earning an unexpected hug from Luffy.

"I welcome you under my protection Captain" replied Luffy as they shook hands, "how about you Nami?" asked Luffy to a dozing off Nami.

"Huh, what, what?" she asked as he looked around fresh out of sleep "I said what about you? Do you want to join my crew? I mean you seemed so eager when earlier but seemed to doze off as we were talking" he leaned in close to her face.

This surprised Nami so much, that she practically threw herself out of the way.

"You're a pirate right?" she asked earning nods from all of them "like hell I would join your crew" she yelled at them.

"Hey aren't you that thief that stole our maps?" asked Buggy to Nami "yeah, you're that one aren't you? What are you even doing here?" he asked.

"Why are you stealing maps?" asked Luffy, he was now curious, he thought that Nami was just one of those pretty girls who wanted to be shown around a pirate ship like the ones Shanks used to take in the Red Force.

"I-I, I want to draw the map of the world," Nami said lying to them "I want to travel and draw a map of the world and earn one hundred million berries" she said surprising the four.

"So I guess you are a Navigator?" asked Luffy, "you know with all the obsession with maps and drawing the map of the world" he asked sporting his trademark grin.

"Yup, I'm the best Navigator the world has to offer" she said brimming with pride "then join my crew then, I am not that familiar with the North, East, South and West Blue's so me and my crew just goes from one island to the next really" he said holding Nami's hands basically begging her to join them.

"I have my obligations," she said "besides I hate pirates, I offer you a partnership instead, I navigate you through the sea, and I'll take as much treasure I can get from your enemies".

"Deal," Luffy said grinning widely "welcome aboard Navigator".

* * *

 **How was it? let me know on the reviews and as always have a good day people.**


End file.
